Feels Like the First Time
by azkabanfan
Summary: Ash and Misty have been best friends forever, but what happens when they begin to feel a little bit more...pokeshipping, duh
1. Chapter 1

Feels Like the First Time

Part One

Ash brought a cup of coffee to his lips and blew softly on it. He glanced at his watch; twelve after fifteen. He smiled inwardly, late as usual Mistera. He amused himself by shooting straw wrappers at passing strangers. This earned him a few glares, but he just smiled his signature grin that made girls fall to pieces. He was about to aim for a pretty brunette when a red-head sat down at his table.

"Well," she said, "aren't we the pinnacle of maturity."

"Well, aren't we the pinnacle of ontime..uh, ness!"

Misty laughed at this, "ontimeness, I'll check the dictionary, but I doubt it's in there."

"Hmph!"

"Besides, I'm only twenty minutes late…"

"Compared to your usual hour, that's pretty good."

"What did you say Ash Ketchum?"

Ash shrugged and they both laughed. Ash looked Misty up and down. She looked pretty, she looked good. Misty had pulled back her wavy, red hair in a bun, but a few whisps were left out. Her slender frame was accentuated by the short white dress she wore. She pulled out a compact from her black Kate Spade bag and admired her full pink lips. She snapped it shut and turned her gaze unto Ash.

"What?" she questioned. "You see me all the time, stop staring!"

"Whoa, you assume a lot. I was actually staring at that sexy chick over there."

Misty glanced to where he was pointing, and started laughing at who he was pointing at. "Nice outfit," she giggled, motioning to the eighty year olds high pants and socks.

"Hey," Ash snapped "that sort of woman is very attractive to me."

She punched him on the shoulder, "grow up."

"Hey, guys, the usual?" questioned their waitress.

"Yep, thanks Brenda."

"She's kinda cute," stated Ash motioning to the blonde waitress.

"Hmmm" muttered Misty.

"What you don't think so?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You implied that."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"Look, can we just drop it!"

"Fine, jealous…"

"Am not" snapped Misty. However, on the inside it was eating her up. She hated when Ash complimented, or even acknowledged other women, especially since women all too often responded. How could they not? Not only was Ash a great Pokemon trainer, but he was on the fast track to becoming master, and his looks didn't hurt either. He had long since grown into a handsome young man, with big brown eyes, and a thick mass of charcoal hair. His body was deeply tanned and muscular.

As if reading her mind, he said "can I help women find me irresistible?"

"Until they get to know you that is."

"Uh-huh…HEY!"

Misty rolled her eyes, some things never change.

"Hey, how's it goin with watshisname, uhhh, oh yeah, Coleson?"

"Who the hell is Coleson?"

"Mist, he's your boyfriend!"

"Still confused…"

"Like, two weeks ago I asked if you were seeing someone and-"

"And that's when I made up Coleson."

"Mist?"

"What?"

Ash stared at her with a confused look. "Why would you make up something like that?"

"Cuz…"

"Cuz why?"

Misty groaned and sat back in her chair. She started to open her mouth when their food arrived. Ash quickly busied himself with his onion rings, and Misty thought she was saved for a second.

"Tell me!"

Guess not, Misty thought to herself. She groaned again. "It's just that you always ask me the same question 'are you seeing anybody', and you always have all these girlfriends so…" she let her sentence hang.

"Gotcha, your way jealous!"

"What, wait a second, Ashton Timothy Ketchum."

"Don't use my full name!"

"Don't say moronic things, I am in no way/ nor will I ever be jealous of YOU! Get it?"

"Yep, jealous."

"Hmmph, I should have let the story go on. In a couple months I should have said we were moving in together and then a few years after that we would get married. He would be a billionaire of course, with many servants."

"Wow, Mist, your fake life is amazing!" he exclaimed in a very sarcastic tone. "How could you pull that off anyways? I mean we live in the same city?"

"Saffron City is big!"

"Not that big."

Both Misty and Ash's jobs were based in Saffron. Misty was considered to be one of the (if not the) best water trainer. Due to this title her sisters took over the gym whilst Misty worked from Saffron. Ash was as close as he could be to the greatest master without actually being one. Actually technically he was the greatest, it was just he didn't feel ready to take on the responsibility, so while he didn't have the title he had the prestige. Saffron City seemed to be the metropolis where all the business regarding the League was, so it was natural that Ash and Misty lived their. They both lived adequately, and were economically stable. Well, a little more than economically stable. Especially Misty, not only did her job pay well, but she made a large profit in the magazines that always wanted her.

"Not what your problem is?" questioned Ash.

"No, please tell," Misty garbled, rolling her eyes.

"Ash ignored her sarcasm. It's that you're not looking for a boyfriend. C'mon you're smart, successful, have a great job, sweet, really beautiful, and…um, well." Ash's face flushed as realized what he was saying.

"Go on," Misty giggled.

When Ash's face was back to his normal color he continued "you see, once you start looking for a guy you'll find him!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Ash said in a definite tone. Ash put his hand over Misty's hand and smiled. "You are a great girl, you will defiantly find someone."

Misty smiled shyly Ash usually wasn't so sweet.

"I mean somebody out their won't care about your looks and personality.

Misty hit him, hard, on the top of his head, "jerk", she snapped in a very terse voice. She grabbed her bag and started to stand up.

"No wait, I was kidding, I swear, I'm sorry."

"Fine."

"I know', exclaimed Ash. "My friend Dennis is having a party tonight, you can be my date."

"And by date you mean?"

"You come with me, so you can meet young, hot, rich guys."

"Bingo," Misty said. "You pick me up at-"

"Eight."

"Eight's good."

Misty took Ash's arm and glanced at his watch. "Shit," she exclaimed "I'm going to be late."

"Surprise, surprise," muttered Ash. "What for?"

"I have some magazine interview with some magazine, Seel, or Snail, or wait…"

"Shellfish Monthly?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Mist, that happens to be a very prestigious, high-ranking magazine."

"Sorry, bud," she grinned. "I real Allure, Glamour, and Cosmopolitan."

"Too bad none of those sex tips go to any use."

Misty winced, "ouch, harsh."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and grabbed her bag.

"The makeup tips don't work either!" he called.

She just laughed and hurried out the door, her heels making a pleasant clickclack sound on the floor. Ash stared after her disappearing form for a few minutes before even realizing she had left him with the check, again!

Misty hurried for the office building she had exactly five minutes before she was late. The secretary nodded her up, and she rushed into the closing elevator. Misty pressed the 'floor three' button, and waited impatiently. This elevator was awfully slow. Hours, okay 2 minutes, later she stepped out of the elevator. As soon as she did she met a barrage of people. There were photographers, writers, agents, and mass amounts of various (probably unnecessary) tagalongs.

"You're late!" a snappish voice called.

Misty turned towards her personal assistant, Jacques.

"Good afternoon to you also."

"Don't give me that, why are you late, and I hope you don't think your wearing that in the interview."

Jacques was a great assistant, a hard worker, and very intelligent, but sometimes he took his job a little too far.

"Okay, this is a magazine interview why does it matter what I wear, and this happens to be a very fashionable dress." Misty motioned to her white, BCBG dress.

"Your picture will be on the cover, and I want something that screams a little more kick-ass business gal."

"Ignore him." Entering from behind was Misty's best girlfriend, Chanelle.

"Here ya go, baby." She handed Misty a Starbucks Mocha and a magazine, "drink up."

"Uhh, I love you!" exclaimed Misty.

"I know honey, I know." Chanelle winked and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder as she stalked off to yell at somebody. Misty rolled her eyes as far as friends went Chanelle knew her better than anyone, well, except Ash.

After Misty's makeup was done, she was stuffed into a cute business ensemble, which Misty noted, still showed off a certain amount of cleavage.

After she met her interviewer Rachel 'pronounced ra-Shelle', and answered the questions. "What do you think of the new add on to the gym, how would you say you are an inspiration, are you dating anyone?" Blah, blah, blah, she was free to go.

"How was it, darling" asked Jacques.

"Torturous, this sucked!"

"Well, love, tonight you can do something fun, go out, party."

"I plan to." Misty was in no mood to deal with her obnoxious assistant. She stalked out of the building with Chanelle on her heals.

"Oh, and where are you going tonight? A date perhaps."

"No, Chanelle, I am going to a party with Ash."

"Hmmm, I thought you said it wasn't a date."

"It is not a date."

"You like him though," Chanelle laughed.

"Whatever, just leave me alone!" Misty stormed away, and tried to signal a taxi.

"Okay, Okay," Chanelle sighed, "my date tonight was cancelled so I will come over tonight around sixish, and make you look gorgeous.

"Well…" Misty thought it over. Chanelle's one amazing talent was she was a wizard with a makeup brush. "Okay, fine."

Chanelle let out an excited squeal. She turned the direction of her luxury apartment building, and blew Misty a kiss, "until tonight, darling."

Well, what did you think? Review please.

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, Allure, Glamour, or Cosmopolitan, or any brand names used in this story

-A


	2. Chapter 2

Feels Like the First Time

Part Two

"No! No, no, no, NO! You are not wearing that!"

Misty glared at Chanelle with a slightly incredulous look, "what?"

Chanelle glared right back at her before collapsing onto the floor with and exasperated sigh. "Honey, it's cute, but that is not what we are going for here."

"Huh."

Chanelle clicked her tongue sympathetically, and waved her long, pink nails towards Misty's silvery dress. "It's a lovely dress, but that wasn't what I was thinking. You look virginal, delicate, and sweet."

"So?"

"So, I was thinking more sex-goddess, like this," she said as she pulled a short black dress out from Misty's colossal walk in closet.

Misty grinned, leave it to Chanelle to find the sexiest thing she owned, which was way back in her closet, and insist wear it. It was a very short dress with a slit running up the left side of it. It was low cut, with thin straps, and showed off a lot of her chest.

"You don't think I'll look like a slut?"

"Yes, I do. I defiantly think you will, but that's good! Show those guys you are the hottest damn thing to ever cross paths with them!"

"Well…" Misty fingered the dress, "I guess so…"

"Yes!" exclaimed Chanelle. "Now, where is this party?"

"Dunno."

"Is it formal or casual?"

"Dunno."

"Is it at a club or a house?"

"Dunno."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing…"

Chanelle glared at Misty, "how am I supposed to know if it's casual or what?"

Misty shrugged with a guilty look on her face.

Chanelle rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend antics, and busied herself with finding shoes and accessories. Half an hour later Misty was dressed in the black dress; completed with high black heels, silver bracelets, a black pocketbook, and a thin silver locket. Now for the hair and makeup.

"I hate you."

"What?" Misty glared at Chanelle, "whaddaya mean 'you hate me'?"

"You have a perfect face. You do not need any makeup."

Misty glanced at her face in the mirror. Her skin was naturally smooth, her eyes were bright, and her lips and cheeks were a soft red. She giggled innocently, "sorry".

"Hmmph!"

Chanelle pulled out a curler and began curling Misty's hair into separate pieces.

"Why aren't you out with your latest boy toy?" wondered Misty.

"Oh," Chanelle said "you mean Franky. He cancelled on me, that bastard, something about his mom being in the hospital, whatever."

Misty laughed. Chanelle was the most insensitive person in the universe, so of course, she had a new boyfriend every week.

"Ta-da!"

Misty gasped at herself in her full length mirror. Her hair had soft curls and waves in it, and it was held back from her face with a black clip. Her only makeup was clear lip gloss. Her dress hugged her boyish frame perfectly; Misty was amazed to see that while she was very slender, she was large in all the right places. Her heels showed of her toned legs and delicate feet.

"You are one hot bitch!"

Misty's intercom buzzed to life. "Ash is here," her doorman, Paul, said.

"Oh, got to go." Chanelle gave Misty a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed her bag, and raced off.

Ash waited nervously downstairs. He hoped Misty thought he looked good, in his black dress pants, and white dress shirt. He ran a hand nervously through his hair, and caught a glimpse of Chanelle.

"Hey," she called, "Misty looks great, you'll love her. I convinced her to wear the sexiest dress; she is going to blow some minds tonight. Much love, bye."

Ash stared after her. He liked Chanelle enough she was just so… there wasn't even a word to describe her."

"Hey, Ash."

Ash glanced up and kept staring. Misty looked…hot. Despite the fact that he had known Misty for years, and they had been to many parties together, she tended to dress more reserved, not like this at all. When she walked her hips swayed slightly, and her thigh was revealed due to the slit in the dress. It was cinched around her waist, and very, very low cut. Soft waves of red hair framed her face. Ash, (being a guy) couldn't take his eyes off her.

Misty was thinking the same thing. Ash was dressed in typical "male wear", black dress pants, a tie, and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. It looked as if he had made a pathetic attempt at brushing his unruly hair, and he held a bouquet of flowers.

Misty sniffed them tenderly, "they look like the one's right outside the building, how nice." She glanced at him expecting a clever retort, but he just continued to stare at her, mainly her chest. She waved a hand in front of his face, "earth to Ash, come in Ash."

Ash glanced up at her, "you look amazing!"

Misty turned bright red, and fidgeted with her dress. "You really think so?"

"Yes! You look great!"

Misty didn't know she could blush so much, not to say she wasn't enjoying this. It wasn't often that Ash was speechless around her. "You look good too."

When Ash didn't respond she linked arms with him, "shall we go?"

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.

Sorry that chapter was kind of slow, and short, and pointless…but, I won't be able to update for about 3 weeks…sorry. Thanks to my reviewers: L' Fleur Noir, AshK, and dbzgtfan2004

-A


End file.
